There is conventionally known a construction machine including an engine and an air cleaner connected to the engine via a pipe. Thus provided air cleaners and pipes thereof for construction machines are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S63-48965. The air cleaner and the pipe therefor are often interposed between a plurality of obstacles within a limited space in the construction machine, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S63-48965; hence, desired is an art which enables the installation thereof to be efficiently performed.